The Opening Night Prolongation
by Anglophile79
Summary: Takes place on Amy's birthday immediately after 9.11. Lots of Shamy sweetness!


**A/N: I, of course, do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

* * *

Amy leaned over to snuggle onto Sheldon's chest, letting the bliss of what just transpired wash over her. Sheldon slowly moved his arms to wrap around her, and for a few minutes, they both remained still in a comfortable, content silence.

That is, until Amy's stomach growled.

Amy gave a nervous giggle. "I guess I got hungry after all."

"It's a little late to head out to a restaurant. Would you like me to prepare something for you?" Sheldon asked.

"That's very sweet, but I haven't had a chance to get to the grocery store."

"Oh, well then I will order us some takeout and have it delivered here."

"Won't that throw off your eating schedule?"

"Normally, yes, but I believe I will survive this one time. I left my phone in the living room, so if you don't mind, I'll go place the order."

Amy reluctantly loosened her grip on him, and sat up, holding the sheet up to her chest, still feeling a bit self-conscious, even after Sheldon had called her beautiful during their amorous activities.

He sat up, and paused before emerging from the sheets. "Um, while I'm aware of what you recently saw, would you mind terribly if you avert your eyes while I get up and get dressed?"

Amy smiled at him. They really were two peas in a pod sometimes. "Sure, Sheldon."

After a minute, Sheldon gave her the ok, and she turned to look at him. He was back in his white undershirt and his dress pants as he left the room. Amy took a moment to remain in bed, reflecting on the evening, her fingers drawing patterns on the sheets as her mind wandered. She almost couldn't believe it was real, tonight or the past week. Ever since they'd gotten back together, they'd been in almost constant contact with each other, and seeing each other daily. And now she had gotten the best birthday gift of her life. She didn't just have Sheldon back; she had more of him than she had ever had before.

She could hear him on the phone, so she got up, put her nightgown back on, and meandered into the living room, where Sheldon was on the love seat finishing up the order. Amy sat down next to him.

"And make sure that those dishes are prepared far away from any avocados. My girlfriend is highly allergic. Thank you."

He hung up at the same time that Amy shivered. "Are you nervous again?" Sheldon asked, concerned.

Amy shook her head. "No, this time I am actually cold. I should have brought my robe out with me. I'll be right back," she explained, standing up.

"Or…."

She turned around. "Or?"

Sheldon looks up at her. "Or we could…cuddle."

She bit her lip to keep from grinning too hard and nodded. Amy sat back down as Sheldon's arms enveloped her and she rested her head on his chest once more. Sheldon relaxed and reclined back, so they were almost lying down together. Sheldon closed his eyes in wonderment; being with her like this felt safe, like he was cocooned by Amy's love. Amy was feeling the same, but couldn't help but be a little perplexed as well.

She looked up to catch Sheldon's deep blue eyes. "But seriously, who are you?"

Sheldon cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I'm your boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

"Yes, I know. I'm just not used to so much affection from you. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I hope you're not doing it just for my sake." She almost hated bringing up such a negative idea during such a beautiful moment, but she wanted to be sure. So much of what drove her to her breaking point with Sheldon before was her not being honest enough when she needed to be.

Sheldon darted his eyes back and forth before settling on looking directly at Amy. He gulped and said, "Amy, I want to be with you in every way possible. I want to give you affection. You don't have to wonder about that anymore. I know I fought it for a long time, and I lost you because of it. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

He then leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead, and moved on to her lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss. He pulled her to him as close as he could, and their lips began an exquisite rhythmic dance, neither one holding back their joy of being reunited. His hands glided up and down her back, while her arms were firmly wrapped around his neck. They had no idea how much time was passing. Time no longer had any meaning. They were frozen in this bubble of ecstasy, at least, until there was a knock at the door, abruptly jolting them out of their reverie.

They broke apart, flushed, nearly out of breath, trying to find coherent thoughts to say.

"That must be the, uh, the food," Amy squeaked out.

Sheldon nodded, still slightly stupefied.

"Do you mind getting the door? I'm not properly dressed. I'll go get my robe now."

Sheldon nodded again, and walked to the front door while Amy disappeared to the bedroom.

On the other side of the door was a teenager that looked annoyed and half-asleep, holding a large takeout bag.

"That'll be $18.22."

Sheldon pulled out a twenty, grinning as Amy joined him. "My girlfriend and I had coitus tonight."

Amy elbowed him. "Sheldon!" she admonished, her cheeks turning red.

The teenager gave them both a look of disgust. "Coitus? Uh, is that something that's contagious?"

Sheldon's brain then reached full capacity once again. "' _Is that something that's contagious?'_ Young man, do not fall victim to a flawed education system. Keep the change from this twenty, put it towards a college education, and perhaps there may be hope for you yet."

The teenager rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Whatever, nerd."

"That's Dr. Nerd to you!" Sheldon called out as he shut the door.

"That exchange was actually quite sweet of you," Amy complimented.

"Thank you. Shall we eat at your table? Perhaps we can light those candles again."

"I thought you said they were spooky."

"I might have judged them too quickly. They actually made it rather cozy."

They lit the candles, and sat down, both ravenous. As they dug into their meal, Amy asked, "I hope the guys don't spoil the movie for you."

"Oh, I've already threatened them within an inch of their lives about that. I don't have to worry about them dropping any spoilers. However, I will have to stay off Facebook and Twitter until I can go see it."

"Listen, I know you really wanted to go with them tonight, but it means more than you know that you chose to be with me instead. That was a huge sacrifice for you, so thank you."

"You're welcome," Sheldon replied sincerely.

"Do you…do you wish you _had_ gone with them, though?" _Stop it, Amy! Why are you even asking this? Just let it go!_

Sheldon ponders a moment then shook his head. "No, Professor Proton was right. I could go see the movie any time. Sure, I wanted to see it on opening night with the guys, but I also really wanted to be with you tonight. I don't regret that decision, or what we did. It felt like the time was right for us."

"I couldn't agree more. Sheldon, I don't know how to even thank you enough for your gift tonight. It was the most beautiful gift you could have ever given me."

"You said that when I made you my emergency contact."

"Well, I meant it then, and I mean it now. What happened tonight…I've never felt so wanted, so loved. I know I didn't want this when we met, neither one of us did, but then my feelings and desires grew over time. It went better than I ever imagined…." Amy trailed off, choked up, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Sheldon was startled, as Amy wasn't one to get very emotional like this. Without a second thought, he reached out to wipe her tears away with his thumb. It instantly catapulted them both to an obscure memory from over five years ago, when Amy had used her thumb to remove jelly from the corner of Sheldon's mouth. They had both regretted the action at the time, but now Sheldon continued fingering her cheek as they stared at one another, letting the memories of their journey wash over them. It was truly astounding to think how far they had come, and what they had gone through to get here, but they wouldn't want it any other way.

Once they finished eating, they cleared the table and blew out the candles. Amy had figured at some point their evening would come to a close. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Do you want me to leave, Amy?"

Amy was taken aback by the disappointment in his voice. "No, not at all. Do you want to leave?"

"I'd rather not. I took off work tomorrow, originally because of Star Wars, so I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow morning. I could sleep here."

"Really? I'd love that. Perhaps I might just take off work tomorrow as well."

"I'm going to insist that you do."

"Yes, Dr. Cooper," Amy said with a wink.

Sheldon shivered at hearing his title from her lips, and took her hand as they headed back to the bedroom. After they had each taken a shower, and Amy had put fresh sheets on the bed, they climbed in bed together.

"Amy, I'm not quite ready to repeat what went on in here earlier. I'd prefer to just sleep tonight."

"That's perfectly fine, Sheldon. I wasn't expecting anything more tonight, plus I'm pretty exhausted."

"However, I don't believe waiting until your next birthday will be very successful. We may need to move up that timeline."

Amy gulped at what he was implying. "Whenever you're ready, I'm all yours."

Sheldon grinned at her. "You are the best."

"Well then, if I'm already the best, I don't even need to mention my next idea, but I will anyway. How about you and I go see The Force Awakens together this weekend, my treat?"

Sheldon bolted upright, looking positively giddy. "Really?!"

"Yes, it's the least I can do after what you did for me tonight. I'm willing to give the franchise another chance, too."

Sheldon kissed her soundly. "Oh, Amy, thank you! We will have the best time!"

"You're welcome. Now let's get some sleep. Goodnight, Sheldon."

"Goodnight."

Amy turned toward her nightstand and closed her eyes, expecting Sheldon to do the same on the other side. However, not a minute later, she felt him move up behind her and begin to spoon her. She happily leaned into him as she began to get dozy.

"Happy birthday, birthday girl. I love you."

"I love you, too."

A night of peaceful sleep and beautiful dreams awaited them both.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a sucker for some Shamy fluff, and the idea for this story wouldn't leave me alone. I am still planning to finish The Relationship Recalibration, too. Thank you for your patience. Also, who will be the first one to figure out why I used that number for the total of their meal? Hmmm? :) Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review! I love getting to hear from all of you! Take care!**


End file.
